1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component, a manufacturing method for the electronic component, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in order to prevent damage due to stress such as an impact applied to a connected circuit board, an electronic component is known which includes an electronic component main body on which electronic elements are mounted and a lead terminal connected to the electronic component main body, in which the electronic component main body is connected to the circuit board via the lead terminal (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-223812 and JP-A-7-321591). In the electronic component with such a configuration, stress such as an impact applied to the circuit board or the electronic component main body is absorbed or distributed through deformation of the lead terminal, and thus the electronic component can be prevented from being damaged.
The electronic component disclosed in JP-A-2000-223812 has a configuration in which an impact buffering portion which is bent in one direction is provided at each of a plurality of lead terminals extending from the electronic component main body. In addition, the electronic component disclosed in JP-A-7-321591 has a configuration in which a tabular elastic lead plate having a linear tip end portion is connected to a lead terminal protruding from a metal housing (electronic component main body) in which a quartz crystal vibrator element is stored, and the tip end portion of the elastic lead plate is connected to the circuit board.
However, in the above-described configurations, a base of the lead terminal protruding from the electronic component main body or a connection portion between the lead terminal and the elastic lead plate is not elastic. For this reason, depending on the amount of applied stress, the stress may not be sufficiently absorbed by the bent portion of the lead terminal or the elastic lead plate but may concentrate on the base of the lead terminal, and thus there is a concern that the base of the lead terminal may be bent, or damage such as a crack may occur.